


Потому что тишина должна быть в библиотеке!

by Argee_Lince



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир Тьмы - и как в него играют/<br/>Соавтор - lim (aka Reymas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потому что тишина должна быть в библиотеке!

**Действующие лица:**  
1\. Каэсид – _хозяйка квартиры, по уши влюблена в лорда Каина._  
2\. Бруджа – _брат хозяйки квартиры. Каину искренне сочувствует._  
3\. Лорд Каин – _глава всего бардака. Боится хозяйки квартиры. Небезосновательно._  
4\. Тремере – _наглая рыжая морда, перекрасившаяся в тупую блондинку._  
5\. Тзимицу – _несчастная жертва. Священник._  
6\. Равнос – _по национальности, как ни странно, таки да. Но тем не менее, Равнос._  
7\. Вентру – _как водится, опора мира и глас разума в компании._  
8\. Малк – _как водится – глас безумия и источник светлых идей._

_Время действия – 2 часа ночи с пятницы на субботу. В воскресенье официальное открытие городской игры по Маскараду. Народ готовит "визитную карточку". Кухня, освещенная традиционной лампочкой на проводе. Хозяйка заваривает чай. Народ сидит вокруг стола. На столе куча бумаг, среди которых потерялись кружки._

**Каэсид:** А почему лорд Каин не пришел?

_Гробовая тишина. Первым ориентируется Малк._

**Малк:** Да понимаешь, у него кто-то заболел, не то девушка, не то собака, в общем, какая-то сучка. Так что он сегодня не может... Но в следующий раз обязательно!  
 **Бруджа** _(полушепотом)_ **:** Аха, генерал велел передать, что у него дама. Если сможет, то не придет.

_Хозяйка мило краснеет, поскольку считает себя приличной девочкой._

**Вентру** ( _откашлявшись)_ **:** Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие...  
 **Малк** _(радостно)_ **:** К нам едет ревизор?  
 **Вентру** _(невозмутимо)_ **:** Хуже. Мы едем к ревизору. Точнее, к мастерам, представлять им нашу визитную карточку на открытие игры.

_Немая сцена._

**Равнос:** Ну таки шо, мы таки будем здесь сидеть и молчать друг на друга по этому поводу? Таки я вам скажу, шо это вам не сойдет за визитную карточку. Мастера таки, я дико извиняюсь, козлы, они требуют хлеба и зрелищ. Некоторые могут требовать пива и зрелищ. Но зрелищ требуют все.  
 **Тремере** _(быстро, чтобы переговорить Равноса)_ **:** Цыц, а то пейсы обрежу на опыты.  
 **Тзимицу** _(из-под стола)_ **:** Один пейс мой!  
 **Тремере:** С тебя десятка. Пиво в комнате у Бруджа, но кто из вас его потащит, это таки... ойй, ромалэ, прекрати косить под выходца с исторической родины, все равно ж Равноса играешь...  
 **Равнос:** И шо, таки по-вашему приличный Равнос не может побыть евреем? Это таки дискриминация по национальному признаку. Я таки буду жаловаться в ООН!  
 **Вентру:** мы тебя поставим перед мастерами, если ничего не придумаем, а к тому все идет!  
 **Бруджа:** Да что ты, блин, вечно "ни хрена не получится, ни хрена не успеем, если этот день можно назвать добрым". Ослик Иа, блин!  
 **Вентру** _(невозмутимо)_ **:** Заметьте, если бы я этого не говорил, то так бы и происходило. А теперь вернемся к делам. Вот здесь _(обводит взглядом стол. Роется)_ , вот где-то здесь... В общем, что вы сейчас вытянете, то и будем играть.  
 **Бруджа:** Ну давайте пусть Малк тянет, у него рука легкая.  
 **Хоровой вопль:** Ты помнишь, что он вытянул в прошлый раз?!  
 **Малк:** А что я, лучше б Равноса держали, он уже что-то вытянул.  
 **Тремере** _(зловеще)_ **:** Ромалэ таки будет Носферату.  
 **Равнос:** Это таки почему?  
 **Тремере:** А потому, что как ты лапу протянул, так сразу чем-то нехорошим запахло! Отдай бумажку! _(Читает бумажку. Гомерически ржет, отдает бумажку Вентру)_ З-зачитывай, городничий!

_Вентру с идеальным оксфордским произношением зачитывает текст на английском, не подавая виду, что половины не понял. Система Станиславского!_

**Малк:** Ты не мудри, ты щупальцем покажи!  
 **Вентру:** Не путай Вентру с Ласомбра.  
 **Бруджа:** Ааа, монопенисуально.

_Тремере лезет под стол и вытаскивает оттуда зачитавшегося Тзимицу. Тот гасит налобный фонарик и обводит сборище почти брезгливым взглядом._

**Тзимицу:** Вы уже все решили?  
 **Тремере:** Нет, но ты будешь главным действующим лицом, нечего было лезть в Священники. Так что сиди и слушай.

_Тзимицу мученически вздыхает, но не сопротивляется. Бесполезно._

**Бруджа:** У нас тут вроде словарь был.  
 **Тзимицу:** Зачем словарь, если есть онлайн-перводчики.  
 **Бруджа:** Щас, погоди, попытаюсь прогнать кусочек на пробу.

 _Бруджа отбирает у Тзимицу ноутбук, в очередной раз доказывая, что инициатива наказуема. Несколько минут возится, после чего неприлично ржет. Через его плечо перегибается Малк и зачитывает вслух, громко, выразительно и с выражением лица, позаимствованным у Вентру_.

 **Малк:** Новички поднялись из сырой земли, чистя почву от их одежды. Поскольку их каперы унесли их совки, заключенные гадили тревожно. Тишина расстраивала; открытые могилы, казалось, обращались к ним. Новички сжимались в присутствии своих усмехающихся каперов. От обитой кожи до священнических одежд и одеяний, у этой группы был жуткий смысл моды.

_Несколько секунд все осмысливают услышанное. И квартира содрогается от хорового богатырского ржания._

**Тремере** _(робко)_ **:** Я это когда-то переводила... Может, мы по старинке, со словарем? Только не онлайн-словарем!!!

_Бруджа после некоторого шебуршания приносит из глубин квартиры толстенный словарь, на вид весом килограмм пять, и плюхает его на стол, бурча, что словом можно ранить, а словарем убить._

**Тремере:** Ну там, в общем, про метод "лопатой по голове". Вопрос первый – где возьмем лопату? Вопрос второй – кто будет работать головой?  
 **Тзимицу:** Тремере только головой и работать.  
 **Малк:** Даа, Тремере – это голова!  
 **Тремере:** Я достала пиво, меня бить нельзя! Лучше Бруджу, ему уже все равно.  
 **Бруджа:** Да ты кого угодно достанешь.  
 **Вентру** _(меланхолично)_ **:** А что это у нас Равнос молчит? Не к добру это.  
 **Равнос:** Равнос таки переводит, пока вы здесь собачитесь.  
 **Вентру:** Я тебя обожаю.  
 **Равнос** _(с искренним испугом)_ **:** А может таки не надо? Я таки еще хочу жить!  
 **Вентру** _(оскорбленно)_ **:** Что за намеки?  
 **Равнос:** А кто мне вчера хвастался своей подборкой яойных фанфиков?

 _Вентру профессионально делает вид, что ничего не слышал. Очень профессионально. Через несколько минут Равнос воздевает палец_.

 **Равнос:** Так вот, я таки это перевел! Внемлите же гласу моему, о неразумные порождения Хаоса!  
 **Вентру** _(задумчиво)_ **:** А того ли мы выбрали священником?  
 **Тзимицу** _(с надеждой)_ **:** Вот и я говорю, не того!  
 **Тремере:** Молчи, или забыл, что проиграл мне не одно желание?  
 **Бруджа:** А кто будет мухлевать, того будем бить по наглой рыжей морде!  
 **Тремере:** Между прочим, я уже неделю как перекрасилась.  
 **Малк:** Когда блондинки красятся в брюнеток, это искусственный интеллект, а когда рыжие в блондинок?  
 **Тзимицу** _(с отчаянием)_ **:** Это Тремере маскируются!!!  
 **Равнос:** Ну таки я продолжу. В начале рядом с могилами стоят некие рекруты, обсыпанные землей. Рядом стоят вампиры. Эту почти семейную сцену омрачает только священник в модной кожаной сутане с заклепками, который, как акула, нарезает круги вокруг компании и что-то поет мерзким козлетоном. Аккомпанируют ему на барабане. Видимо, чтобы хоть сколько-то заглушить.  
 **Тзимицу** _(обреченно)_ **:** Что поет хоть?  
 **Бруджа:** Что-то из Мерлина Мэнсона.  
 **Равнос:** Хуже.  
 **Вентру:** Что, еще хуже?  
 **Малк:** Филиппа Киркорова? Диму Билана?? _(хватается за голову в ужасе)_ Витаса??? _(сползает под стол. Туда же лезет Тзимицу. Малк сочувственно двигается и протягивает ему печеньку)_  
 **Равнос** _(торжественно)_ **:** Как один шаг, мы пришли в место и время между мирами; я воскрешение и луч света в темном царстве, тот, кто изопьет от меня, получит новую жизнь, и Рафаэль передо мной, и Габриэль за мной, Михаил справа от меня, Уриэль слева от меня в этом круге огня.  
 **Вентру:** Что? Еще и этих организовывать?  
 **Равнос:** Нет, пиротехнику. Тзимицу, пой на мотив Раммштайн, дальше такое огненное шоу начинается! Ну и таки Священник выливает какую-то красную пакость на землю, причем написано, что жидкость еще и летучая.  
 **Бруджа** _(мрачно)_ **:** Никак, Кровавую Мэри не пожалели, садюги...

_Из-под стола высовывается рука, стягивает чью-то недопитую кружку с чаем и снова исчезает под столом._

**Тзимицу:** А дальше? _(нервно грызет печеньку)_  
 **Равнос** _(почти злорадно)_ **:** Дальше ты продолжаешь трепаться! "Если ты хочешь добраться до меня, ты должен оставить все позади. Только тогда ты сможешь испить эликсир жизни. А теперь закройте глаза, только тьма позволит вам увидеть настоящий свет".  
 **Малк** _(азартно)_ **:** И лопатой их, лопатой, чтоб искры из глаз посыпались!  
 **Тремере:** Так вот ты какой, истинный свет...  
 **Равнос:** Дальше самая приятная часть, вампиры кушают, приговаривая...  
 **Малк:** Ням-ням!  
 **Равнос:** Нет, "Аминь", но с той же интонацией. А потом про то, что посвящают этих милых ребят отцу бессмертных и матери неживущих.  
 **Бруджа:** Ну естественно, я так и думал, что без такой-то матери там не обойдется.  
 **Равнос:** Затем на лбу каждого свежедохлого рисуется кровью анкх перевернутый, священник орет что-то на тему "подобное к подобному". И таки заметьте, после этого новорожденных бьют лопатами по головам, что наводит на мысли. И закапывают. А священник носится вокруг и мычит – именно мычит!  
 **Тзимицу** _(ноет)_ **:** Не нааадо!  
 **Малк:** Что, уже мычать тренируешься?  
 **Тремере:** Бруджа, у вас лопата есть?  
 **Бруджа:** Дык!  
 **Вентру:** Тише вы, мне интересно, что дальше.  
 **Тзимицу:** НЕТ! Пустите меня, изверги!!!  
 **Тремере:** Сам-то!

_Тремере ласково гладит священника по голове, Тзимицу обреченно загрызает горе печенькой._

**Равнос:** А священник продолжает пироманить, приговаривая, что огонь очистит все, и скачет в огне.  
 **Вентру** _(задумчиво)_ **:** Тогда сутана должна быть не кожаная, а асбестовая.  
 **Равнос** _(злорадно)_ **:** Причем у всех! Потому что дальше начинается пионерский хоровод вокруг костра, плавно переходящий в ночь перед Ивана Купала. Все сначала бегают вокруг костра, а потом через него прыгают. Самые везучие – сразу в него.   
**Тремере** _(задумчиво)_ **:** А невезучие продолжают прыгать, пока не повезет?  
 **Равнос:** Прыгать будем, пока священник не закончит трепаться про феникса и не разрешит всем бросить все и идти срочно любить Шабаш.  
 **Бруджа:** Ага, кого где поймают. Во все отверстия. Тогда требую, чтобы на роль шабашитов набрали побольше красивых девушек!  
 **Вентру** _(невозмутимо)_ **:** Договаривайся с мастерами.  
 **Равнос** _(радостно)_ **:** Ну и все сматывают удочки, пока никто не выкопался!  
 **Малк:** А то проследят и помогут любить Шабаш?  
 **Тзимицу** _(не выдерживает)_ **:** Я не буду этого делать! Пустите, фашисты!!!

_Тзимицу на спринтерской скорости рвёт когти к двери. Народ кидается его хватать._

**Тзимицу:** Да почему я должен отдуваться?! Это все Каинова идея, чего он вообще филонит тут, нашелся хренов рабовладелец!  
 **Каэсид** _(очень-очень тихо, очень-очень спокойно и очень-очень вежливо)_ **:** Простите, что вы сказали про лорда Каина? Я, кажется, не расслышала?

_Наступает нехорошая тишина. Бруджа по стеночке ползет в сторону своей комнаты. Вентру спешно вспоминает высокие уровни Стойкости, и как ими поделиться с окружающими. Тзимицу дрожащими руками пытается открыть замок на входной двери. Малк невинно хлопает глазами._

**Малк:** Ничего про Каина никто не говорил, тебе послышалось. Давай лучше я чаю поставлю, что ли...

_Малк просачивается на кухню и делает ноги через окно, благо на дворе лето, а этаж первый. Остальные, воспользовавшись заминкой, открывают замок и экстренно сваливают, на пороге делая Брудже страшные глаза. Тот понимает и бежит к себе в комнату._

_Каэсид обводит взглядом "поле боя", назидательно воздевает палец и провозглашает:_

**Каэсид:** Потому что тишина должна быть в библиотеке!

_Из комнаты Бруджа доносится звякание. Это через окно спасают пиво и самого Бруджу._

* * *

 **P.S.** Тзимицу в эту ночь так и не догнали. А мастерам представили сценку "Каэсид – хранитель элизиума". Поскольку в главной роли была Каэсид, лорда Каина на мероприятии замечено не было.


End file.
